The Army of Betrayed
by Destruction's Daughter
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus are betrayed by the gods, and a child of Nyx brings them to The Army of Betrayed; forgotten heroes who train to overthrow the gods. But when new threats arise on Earth, things harder to beat then the gods, will they help, or leave them to their ultimate demise? Percy x Bianca. Smart manipulative Percy, OCs, possible OOCness.
1. The Betrayal

**Chapter 1 - The Betrayal**

**Hey, I'm Percy Jackson. Haven't heard of me? Go figure. Stupid gods. My cousins and I save their sorry hides, and what do we get? Oh, yeah, the gods want to kill us, and the people we love betray us. Of course. A hero's tale never ends happy, someone once told me. I suppose me telling you this isn't helping much. I'm going to take you back 200 years ago. Some of my friends and I had just defeated Gaea, at the expense of many lives...**

So, yeah, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Hazel and I come into the Throne Room on Olympus. Piper died in the final battle. Frank died to make sure Nico could lead the others to the Doors of Death and get Annabeth and I out of Tartarus. Did I mention? I fell into the deepest pit of hell to help Annabeth. You'll find what I get for that later. Leo closed the Doors from inside Tartarus, so he's not here anymore.

Inside the Throne Room, the gods aren't exactly looking happy to see us. Moreover, apart from Hestia, Hermes, Apollo and Artemis, they look as though they wish we'd died on the quest. so, needless to say we were suspicious, but we went forwards anyway. To our surprise, Annabeth smirked and walked to Athena's throne.

"Well, welcome back from your quest, demigods," Zeus rumbled, sounding as though he'd much rather we weren't here. "We have serious business to take care of, so we'll get this over with asap. Perseus, you are now allowed to fly through me domain without worrying about being shot down. I also grant you the ability to control winds. Hades?"

My uncle nodded. "I grant you this charm," he handed me device that looked like a watch, but you twisted the numbers yourself. "This will allow you to go anywhere in the Underworld - 12 for Elysium, 3 for Asphodel, 6 for Fields of Punishment, and 9 for Tartarus, although why you'd want to go there is a mystery to me. Anyway, that's your reward."

Poseidon smiled at me, but he didn't look very happy. "My son, I grant you this charm," the charm was ocean blue, and in the shape of a horse. "It will boost your power to that of a minor god. Use it well." **Translation: Don't use it against me. Yes, I speak that tongue father, yes I do.**

Next came Athena. "I grant you intelligence. Next?" **Translation: You're stupid. I grant you brains. Thank me. Get out of my sight.** Judging from my cousins expressions, they get this too. We all pursed our lips and narrowed our eyes slightly, but said nothing.

Hestia. Her smile was warm and comforting. "I grant you all the power to summon food. And a little extra something too." She winked at us. I felt my body slowly get warmer with all the blessings I was getting. Hestia's heated me up a bit more then the others.

Hermes. He winked. "I grant you all exceptional pick pocketing and prank talents." I was starting to get uncomfortably hot now...

Apollo. He smiled dazzlingly. "Musical ability, the ability to think up haikus and poems, and of course archery for all!"

Artemis. She smiled slightly. A genuine smile. "I grant you more archery skills, and the ability to change into wolves. That goes for the lot of you." It's a good thing I'm fire proof.

Mars/Ares. I think he was in his Roman form. By the way, I think he finally got over his grudge against me when I saved a bunch of his kids. Just saying. "Exceptional strategic talent and swordsmanship. Same goes for the rest." His grin unsettled me.

Aphrodite *cue groan*. "I think..." she pondered. "Exceptional fashion tastes, and the ability to tell who loves who!" Ok, this heat is starting to hurt. Then I frowned. Did Annabeth love me...?

Demeter. She looked bored. "You can make plants grow out of almost anywhere. All of you."

Hephaestus. "You can each have a new sword," he said gruffly. "Half celestial bronze, the other steel. Try not to harm mortals." **Translation: I don't trust you. Break it, you don't get another. **"And you can also be could with a forge." Ouch...

Hera. She smiled, but her eyes were cold. "What can I give you? Ah, yes, to tell if a marriage will work out. There."

Dionysus. "You can all plan parties well. Good bye."

There were no minor gods or goddesses, so that was that. Nico and Hazel got the same off Zeus as me. Hazel's curse was removed, however she could still summon gems, and she could talk to the dead, but to a lesser degree then Nico. Nico could summon gems, but to a lesser degree then Hazel, and they weren't cursed. They were allowed to use a boat safely and be able to breathe underwater from Poseidon along with Thalia and Jason. Thalia and Jason could now transform into eagles if need be, and they got the same as me from Hades.

We were ordered back to camp, but Annabeth was told to stay. "That was cheery," Jason grumbled. We all agreed.

"Is it just me," I queried, "or did the gods seem like they wanted us to die on the quest?"

"That was the vibe I got," Nico confirmed. The rest nodded.

"And what was with Annabeth?" Hazel asked. "She smirked like she new something we didn't, and the gods didn't ask for her reward!"

"I think we should all just stick together until this is fixed," I suggested. They agreed, and we got into a pyramid formation. Hazel and I at the front, Jason, Nico and Thalia at the back. We kept our hands near our weapons, just in case.

We stayed like this for 3 months, during which time, Reyna came, and she joined us. So, now, the pyramid was Thalia, Hazel and Reyna at the back (they used longer range weapons) Jason and Nico next and me at the front (because I'm the apparent 'leader') and then we came across our first hint at the future. We were walking to the beach, but remained silent and unseen. There, we found Annabeth and... Liam Robinson... Making out. **(If you're wondering, Liam is a son of Demeter that I brought to the Camp shortly before the war)**. By an unsaid agreement, we all remained silent, waiting for them to finish. It took a while. It looked like they were actually going to do... You know what... Right there.

I chuckled. So did Thalia. "Lovebirds gonna do it on the beach," she teased, but we all knew she was furious. Who wouldn't be?

They sat up so suddenly it was like they'd been shocked, which they might've been. I don't know the workings of Thalia's mind.

"P-P- Percy," Annabeth stuttered. "I can explain."

I nodded. "Go on then."

"What?"

"Explain. You said you can, so explain."

She looked at a loss for words. Then she sighed. "I can't."

I smirked. "Exactly."

Unfortunately for Annabeth, none of my cousins were willing to let it drop.

"How could you Annabeth?" Nico asked furiously. "What can Liam do that Percy can't?"

"Percy fell into Tartarus with you!" Hazel agreed. "Fucking _TARTARUS _for gods' sakes! And this is the way you repay him? Sick."

"You bitch!" Jason joined the fray. "After all Percy's done for you _this _is the way you repay him?! I'm ashamed."

"And here I was thinking you were honourable!" Reyna added outraged.

"Guys," I said quietly. "Just leave it." You're probably wondering why I didn't want to beat the crap out of the two. Well, the truth is, I did. However it would do absolutely nothing except get me into trouble with Chiron. Yeah, I suppose Athena's blessing helped, but I didn't care right now. I just wanted to get away.

I walked to the sword fighting arena, and had this big-headed son of Ares challenge me. You see, he had taken it upon himself to make me miserable. First, he had convinced everyone I had never defeated the Titans or Gaea, to which I responded by saying I honestly didn't care what he thought of me and he was a worthless piece of shit, then he got my friends away from me after he realized I didn't care.

'_Oh, Zack saw you nicking my medical supplies yesterday_,' and Will didn't seem t get it when I told him what the bloody hell _I'd _do with it, when he's the healer. Zack apparently saw me burn down the Demeter cabin, although I told Katie I was in archery at that time. The Stolls blamed me for Chiron finding out one of their pranks that got them into trouble. '_Zack heard you talking with Chiron about it_,' and all that shit, whereas in reality I had no idea what the fuck they were talking about, so I really didn't get it. I stole some magic trinkets from the Hecate cabin which got Lou pissed at me, even though everyone and anyone would agree stealing really isn't my style. In short, Zack ruined my camp life.

At least he couldn't get at my closest friends. We did everything together, and they know I wouldn't disrupt my sleep just to tick someone off. But whatever. I won the fight he challenged me to, by the way.

So, he got Annabeth to ditch me. Joy oh joy. Well, the truth is, I wasn't all upset about that. If she could be manipulated so easily, I didn't want to be with her. About a month after _that _incident, Annabeth came up to me. We had been ignoring her just like every other camper recently. I guess she was ticked.

"Why are you ignoring me Percy?" she demanded. I almost couldn't resist bursting into laughter. Thalia however, wasn't as successful.

"Why?" I asked. "You cheated on me! You are therefore no better then any other camper who believes Zack's lies, and should be treated as such."

"Well, you're the one who made it so I wasn't interested in you anymore!" That got everyone's attention. We didn't know it, but the whole camp was watching us.

"It's _my_ fault?!" I asked incredulously. "Yeah, it's my fault you're here! It's my fault the camp wasn't burnt to the ground! It's my fault the stupid gods are still in charge!" Thunder rumbled in the sky. "Suck it up, Zeus! I don't care! So, how am I not interesting anymore?" The last part was directed to Annabeth.

"You're always hanging out with your stupid friends and never making enough time for me! You-"

I cut her off. "I'm spending time with me friends because I want to, and the first few months I kept asking if you wanted to join us, but you said no, so I stopped asking to get out of your hair! If you wanted to join in after, you could have just asked! But, no, the whole camp including you believes Zack! What has he done for the camp? Oh, yeah, turned them against me! He wasn't even here for the war. So, why does everyone trust him?" The last was directed to the rest of the camp, who looked down, not coming up with a legitimate reason.

"Percy!" Amber - a demigod of Nyx, the only demigod in camp who wasn't in my little 'group' to still respect me - "Chiron wishes to see you! And the others."

I nodded and we all followed her to the Big House. Mr. D was playing pinochle with a Satyr, who was munching on a tin can.

"Excuse me," Amber asked respectfully, "do you know where we can find Chiron?"

"Hmm? Yes, Chiron. Back room."

"Thank you Mr. D." Then she swept out of the room, us trailing behind her.

I'd never noticed this before, but Amber was really pretty. Her hair was pitch black and framed her pale face. Her eyes alternated between an icy blue with an amber colour framing the pupil, or black with amber. I guess the amber part was where she got her name from. She was wearing a black hooded cloak the same colour as her hair, she was tall, around 5'8, and was muscular, but not like boyishly. More like she could pack a punch, but still look great. She had a Goth style; she was wearing a black shirt under her cape that said _You Couldn't Control Me If I Came With Instructions_, black jeans, and a small silver tiara that pinned back her fringe, with a blood-red ruby in the centre. Her hair was pinned with some up, some down.

Chiron was in the back room and he looked grave. "All of you," he gestured to us all, including Amber, "are to go to Olympus. I don't know why, but it can't be good."

Amber nodded. "I can take them." She turned to us. "Nico? Hazel? Can you both shadow travel." They nodded. "Percy, can you vapour travel?" I nodded; Amber can teach every kind of travel, although she says her type of travel is her favourite. With her, she becomes darkness, fear, death and immortality. Wherever there was any of those things, she could travel. She taught me vapour travel.

"Thalia? Jason? Can you lightning travel?" They nodded. "Then we're all set! Le go!"

Next thing I know, we're in the throne room on Olympus. There were no pleasantries, no greeting, just Zeus booming, "You demigods have become too powerful! We have to vote on whether we should destroy you!"

"All in favour," said Athena, smiling. She, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Dionysus (who'd arrived 2 seconds after us), Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera and Ares all raised their hands.

"It is decided then," Zeus said gleefully, raising his master bolt. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain...

But it never came.

Around Amber, the darkness came creeping. All the Olympians looked terrified. I realised that Amber, being a daughter of Nyx, had power over fear, so I assumed it worked on gods.

The image of the Throne Room started to between it and something that looked like an army base. The last thing I heard was Amber booming, "My mother will hear of this betrayal Zeus!" and seeing all the gods cower in fear, before I was sucked into darkness.


	2. The Army

**Chapter 2 - The Army**

**I hope that gave you some background info. I saved the Camp, I got betrayed, I joined the army. Wait, you don't know what the army is. Very well then, I'll start where we left off... **

"Whoa," Thalia murmured. _Whoa_ just about summed it up. There were lots of demigods and minor gods, all milling around. They were talking, training, fighting, etc. To the West were the barracks, to the East the Arena, the North there was what I assumed to be the command base, and to the South appeared to be the common area. We were currently in a small field where people were practising archery.

"Come," said Amber, her hooded cloak became more of a cape, and had a logo on it. It was a sliver crescent moon, a sun, a caduceus, with a deer leaping over the sign against a backing of fire. Underneath was the phrase Εμείς δεν θα υποκύψει. _We will not bow_. How very fitting.

All of her clothes started morphing into different bits of armour. Her shirt became a breastplate with a chainmail shirt and tunic underneath. Her black gloves became gauntlets, and part of her trousers became greaves. Her tiara became a helm, which she took off of her head and tucked under her arm, and at her waist a leather belt held 2 swords, countless throwing knives, a pistol and a pouch that I could only guess what held. I think it was like Leo's tool belt. It was all black, except the breastplate, which was all black but the logo.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked.

Amber sighed and stopped. "I really should explain this to you." We nodded vigorously and she rubbed the back of her neck. "Well," she started, "the gods have been betraying demigods for centuries now, and a while ago a few gods decided to stop. That group mainly consists of Nyx," she pointed to the crescent moon, "Apollo," the sun, "Hermes," the caduceus, "Artemis," the deer, "and Hestia," the fire. "With the help of Chaos, they formed this new world, where heroes could train all their lives, to eventually throw over the gods. Now, you might think, what's the point in training if they're not going to do anything in their lives? Well, the thing is, you become immortal when you join, thanks to Nyx," here she smiled. "We've been collecting many demigods recently. Mostly before the gods betray them, but that's not always possible, as was the case with you guys. There were too many of you to just sneak out of Camp, so I had to bide my time. Just then was the ideal time. Scenes like that only happen occasionally, so it was fine. Other times, we just have to leave the demigods to the mercy of the gods. We never like to do that, but we ask the demigod first. If their cool, which they usually are, considering they get to go to Elysium, then we let them go. You guys though, were too powerful to miss, so we had to save you."

I was sort of overwhelmed by this, and the others appeared to be too.

Amber noticed our expressions and smiled. I guess she saw it a lot. "Any questions?" she asked innocently.

"Yes," said Thalia. "What do you mean, we get to be immortal?"

Amber chuckled. "I mean, Nyx is the goddess of fear, destruction, darkness, death and immortality, so she can grant us immortality."

"How old are you?" Jason asked. I had the same question. I mean, if she was immortal, couldn't she be 3000 and none of us know it?

"I'm nineteen, Jason. I don't mean I'll be nineteen forever, but that I've been alive 19 years. I was at Camp Jupiter for 17 of those, considering my father is a demigod of Trivia. Anyway, let's go! We need to see the Lords and Ladies!"

So we held in our questions until we reached the command building. There we saw 6 massive thrones and a few smaller ones. 3 were exact replicas of Apollo's, Artemis' and Hermes' on Olympus, one was constantly on fire, and one was black with small stars on it. One of the smaller ones was black, and crackled with magic. It was sat near the larger black one.

The black throne was at the head of an oval, and on it sat a very beautiful woman. She had long black tresses and eyes as black as obsidian. In her hair was a tiara similar to Amber's, except this on was white rather then silver, and had an onyx in the centre. She wore a long black cape that fell off one shoulder and seemed to merge with the surrounding darkness, making the woman appear almost invisible. Then the illusion would pass and she would sit there again. Amber sat in the smaller throne by her.

On the chair that looked like Apollo's sat... Apollo! He was wearing the usual dazzling grin and seemed to radiate light.

On the throne that was a replica of Artemis' sat... Artemis! She looked the same, but she had a smile on her face.

On the replica of Hermes' throne sat, you guessed it, Hermes! He had that same mischievous light in his eyes and troublemaker grin.

Hestia sat on the throne that was on fire, and I'm guessing the other woman was Nyx.

We all kneeled in front of the thrones, and Nyx smiled.

"Rise, my heroes." We did as we were told, warily. You could never be too respectful when it came to gods. "Now," Nyx continued. "Has Amber told you the tale yet?"

"I could only give a brief outline," Amber said apologetically. "It wasn't very detailed."

Nyx smiled at her favourite daughter. "Very well then. I will tell you the full story while we sort a few things out." She walked over to Hermes and asked him something. He nodded, and snapped his fingers. A boy who looked to be a child of Hephaestus appeared. He looked at us and immediately went to the side room, which I assumed to be an armoury.

Meanwhile, Nyx was explaining things. "You see, a few millennia ago, Zeus started suspecting plots to overthrow him by different demigods. They would be heroes, and they were either killed by their own arrogance, or betrayed by the gods." She shrunk to normal human size, and so did her throne. She conjured up small chairs that seemed to be made of darkness. She gestured for us to sit, talking all the while. "Have you ever heard of the second Theseus? No? Well, he was a child of Hades, and a very skilled Necromancer. His army of the undead were invaluable. But, what did the gods decide? He was too powerful. They killed him. He's in Elysium, of course, they cannot defy their own laws, but he is forgotten. After a few episodes of this, Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and I decided enough was enough. We recruited the help of Chaos, my own mother, and created here. We asked a few peaceful Titans who were freed - such as Calypso - and they live here too." While she'd been talking, the Hephaestus child had made me try on several bits of armour, and eventually settled on a silver chain main shirt over a blue tunic, with sea-green armour. My cape was silver, but otherwise identical to Amber's. Thalia's tunic was electric blue and her armour was lightning yellow. Her cape was sky blue. Jason had a lightning coloured tunic, sky blue armour and an electric blue cape. Nico had a black tunic, black armour and a white cape. Hazel had a black tunic and cape, but white armour. Reyna had a purple tunic and cape, with black armour. I think we all looked rather professional.

"So, now we train all our heroes. One day, we will retake Olympus. The council will stay the same, mostly, but my husband, Erebos, Hestia, Hades, Gaea, Tartarus-"

She got no farther before we all voiced objections.

"Enough!" she said. It was calm, but she seemed exasperated. We immediately did as we were told. "The reasons for the uprisings of Gaea are because they felt disrespected by the Olympians, and wanted revenge, etc. If every god, minor, major, primordial or otherwise had a say, it would be a far better council. Now, I'll have Amber show you around and we can get you settled." Amber got off of her throne and started to lead us out.

"I'll show you the barracks, then we'll have dinner an I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

She showed us the barracks. It was one to each god, and I was surprised to find I wasn't alone in the Poseidon cabin. "Percy, this is Hercules the second. Herky, this is Perseus, but he prefers to go by Percy, and he's your half-brother."

'Herky' looked at me. "Dad's a bastard hey? And don't call me that Amber." Amber shrugged and said nothing.

"Yeah," I agreed. "So, what's your forte?"

"Swordplay, of course," he said, grinning. "Yours?"

"Swordplay," I agreed. "I suck at archery."

"Same!" He grinned goofily, and I knew we were gonna get along fine.

"Hercules, help Percy unpack, and be at the dining hall be 6pm sharp. I need to check on Thalia and them." She started to leave, then remembered something. "B T dubs, unlike the cabins, dinner is mixed. You can sit with all your mates if you want. _Vale_!"

Hercules helped me unpack, and I found out we were really similar. We liked the same type of music, so he can keep blasting out Metallica and Breaking Benjamin on the speakers without annoying anyone, and we like the same foods and all. We both had a healthy dislike for the gods, although I think everyone here did. When dinner came, I found Amber sitting at a table with a boy with bark brown eyes and spiky light brown hair. He had his arm around a Krenaiai naiad with soft brown hair and ocean blue eyes. They were sitting with the rest of the gang.

"Percy!" Amber called. "Come sit! You to Herky!"

"Don't call me that!" Hercules objected hotly, but sat down anyway. I sat down too.

"Hey! You must be Percy," the Krenaiai naiad said. "I'm Crystal and this," she gestured to the boy, "is Mowana. He's a demigod of Phaunos."

"We were sent into exile by Pan after the nymphs and satyrs accused us of burning down a forest and killing a few dozen satyrs," the boy said bitterly. "That happened 10 years ago. Crystal was with me and tried to protect me but was sent into exile too. Which reminds me, is it true you were there when Pan faded?" He had a slightly malicious glint in his eyes. I can't say I wouldn't feel the same if I was told the rest of the Olympians had faded.

"Yeah," I replied. "He gave us this blessing thing. I'm not even sure what it does. By the way, what happened to you, Amber?"

"I was one of the demigods who helped Jason in the Titan War," she answered nonchalantly. "I was 16. I was sent into exile 2 years later after I helped in the Giant war. They accused me of Murder in the first degree because a camper was dying of Hydra venom and begged me to but him out of his misery. I did, but someone saw it and took it the wrong way. I wasn't even given a trial. I personally think the Olympians were glad to be rid of me. Apollo sent me here a millisecond before I was killed be Zeus' lightning bolt." Her tone was bitter by the end. Hercules reached over and gave her an awkward one-armed hug.

Crystal leaned over and whispered to me; "You can't say those 2 wouldn't be a cute couple!" I agreed slightly awkwardly.

"Don't let her bother you," Mowana told me. "She's a total Aphrodite chick. Gossips all the time!"

"Shut up," she mumbled, elbowing him in the ribs.

The food was gorgeous, even better then at Camp Half-Blood. Apparently there was a tradition here; you went up against the best swordsman at Camp to decide where you would be in the Army, then you would tell your own story, and see if it influenced where you should be.

I was up first, and to my surprise, I saw Amber get up. We got into fighting stance, and began a flurry of movements. Our fight went on for what seemed like hours, neither of us gaining the upper hand. It ended with her dagger at my throat and my sword at her chest.

"A draw," she murmured. "No-one's ever got that close to beating me. You have potential."

Nyx clapped her hands, looking ecstatic at my swordsmanship. "It seems that Percy will be taking on the role of Lt. Colonel, as he and Amber are of equal sword skills! Amber, however, will remain one up for now, as she knows more of this army." As I watched, everyone kneeled to me, and Amber reached out and grasped my hand.

"I look forward to working with you Lt. Colonel," she said smirking.

"Right back at you, Colonel," I said, returning her handshake.

"Strategic meeting tonight!" she barked, addressing the room as a whole. "All Captains and Majors meeting room tonight 9PM sharp, all those late will be punished. Who's next?"

Jason nearly beat her, and so was made a Major.

"The meeting applies to you too Jason," Amber warned. "And the consequences."

Thalia was a 1st leftenant, Hazel a 1st leftenant, Reyna a captain and Nico a Major.

As she was about to walk down, Amber seemed to have another thought. "I would like all new members to please come to the meeting as well. We have a," here her eyes glinted slightly, "_gift _for you." All the current members laughed at this. "Now, are you going to tell your stories yourself, or am I going to have to do it myself?"

I gulped. "We can do it." She nodded her approval, and went to sit down. To my surprise she sat down by a few people who looked like outsiders. _The mark of a good leader_ I thought.

I took a deep breath and then asked Jason, "Should I start from the very beginning or when we were betrayed."

"The beginning."

"Very well then." And so I began my epic tale. From the fury at Yancy to Tartarus to the betrayal. Everything. I didn't even omit when Annabeth kissed me under St. Helen's, it just made people all the more horrified at the end. By the time our story was finished, everyone was astounded.

Amber was the first to recover. She pressed the ruby on her bracelet which made it a shield, crossed her spear over it (it was originally a normal cylinder in the poach on her belt) and shouted, "_Ut __omnem__reverentiam__ et __timorem_!" May all respect and fear. Soon, everyone was copying, and I felt accepted. More accpeted then at Camp Half-Blood; these people wouldn't betray me. They know what getting betrayed is like, they wouldn't do it to another.

We had a sing along later. Not cheesy songs, proper songs. Things like _Evil Angel _by Breaking Benjamin, or _Over and Over _by Three Days Grace. It wasn't even bad singing, for we'd all been blessed by Apollo and could sing really well. It felt like home.

It was at the meeting later we found out what our 'gift' would be. We could bring on person - any person we wanted - back to life.

We were all overjoyed, of course. Hazel chose to bring back Frank, Jason chose Piper, Reyna chose Leo, Thalia chose Zoe Nightshade, Nico chose Bianca, and I chose Luke. Yes, I chose Luke Castellan, the bad guy turned good.

From then on, we were all best friends. Luke was outraged at the news of Annabeth's betrayal, and said that he was glad he'd died. After all, he escaped Annabeth's clutches, went to Elysium, and was then brought back to life anyway. We trained together, became the masters of the Betrayed. Yes, the name of the army was The Army of Betrayed, informally, or Your Reminder of Betrayal formally. Basically, those betrayed. I even mastered archery, thanks to Apollo, Artemis and Amber. Hah, the three As. Either way, we lived here for 200 in complete peace.

And then, of course, the gods had to ruin that too.

**Hey people, TheUnknownSacrifice here (still need to know if that name's too cliche!). Hope you liked the latest chapter. Also, to those who want to know, this account is for all the sad stories I make. My Wattpad account is for the happy stories (it ****bows_and_arrows ****for those who are wondering. I'm sorry if there are some spelling errors towards the end; my spell check broke. Please review! And the character Crystal and Mowana don't belong to me! They belong to Codex the maker. Thanks again! I promsise, they will have a bigger part in the story.**


	3. Worst News EVER!

**Chapter 3 - Worst. News. EVER**

**So, now you know. That is what happened to me. Would you like to know how the gods ruined my sanctuary after 200 years? If you don't, don't read 'cause I need to type this up **_**somewhere**_** or else all Tartarus will break loose. So, I got called to the Throne Room and - you know what? I'm going to do another flashback. See you on the other side my friends...**

"Hey Perce!" Amber called to me as I passed the archery range on my way to see Nyx.

"Oh, Amber, hey! Listen, Nyx's summoned me to see her in, like, 10 minutes, so I need to go..."

She laughed. "Silly, so have I! Anyone above Major and a few Captains are!" Did I mention? Thalia, Hazel and Reyna got promoted. We were all majors except me, who was Lt. Colonel, Amber who was Colonel and Bianca who was a Captain, but not a Major because they already had 2. The Colonel was the highest rank any demigod could have, and Lt. Colonel one below that, although we don't really distinguish the difference.

Wait, I haven't explained the role of a major yet...

Basically, a Major is a cabin counsellor, but if the current Major of one cabin is ok with another, and that person deserves it, then there can be up to 2. Hazel and Nico are the Majors of the Hades/Pluto cabin, Thalia and Jason Majors of the Zeus/Jupiter cabin, and technically Hercules was the Major of our cabin, but I'm higher ranking then him at Lt. Colonel, so yeah. Just thought I'd clear that up. Frank's Major of Ares/Mars and Piper Major of Aphrodite/Venus. Reyna is the Major of the Bellona cabin.

Amber and I shot a few arrows together for a few minutes, before Amber slung her pitch-black bow over her shoulder and told me we should go. She met up with Hercules on the way and they had a quick kiss. I blanched slightly - I still wasn't used to my brother and best friend dating. It took them 150 years to realised they liked each other, and they've been happily dating for 50 years now. Luke and Zoe started dating, along with Reyna and Leo, and Nico and Thalia. Jason and Piper, along with Frank and Hazel, started dating again as though nothing'd happened. I started dating Bianca, which was obviously a little weird for Nico. We met up with Mowana and Crystal on the way, and started walking together, talking about possible reasons. We toyed with another mission for demigods, but quickly discarded it. They wouldn't need all the majors for that. A few other ideas were mentioned, but only one fit.

We were finally going to make war with the gods.

I wasn't sure whether or not I was happy about that. I mean, I'd love to see the gods overthrown, and I haven't been waiting all this long for nothing, but the concept still worried me. No, not scared, _worried_. When you've been through as much as I have, nothing much scares you anymore.

"Hey Percy!" a voice said behind me. I turned around and gave Chris a man hug, then a proper hug to Clarisse.

Let me guess. You are confused.

You see, in the last 200 years, we've had several other campers come join us. Clarisse was the only demigod the wasn't Amber or in my group to still be nice-ish to me. So, when I left, Zack turned to her. Chris was killed in the Giant War, but she brought him back when she came here. We've been good friends ever since, and Clarisse is Major of the Ares cabin along with Frank, and Chris is Major of the Hermes cabin. According to Clarisse, some of the campers (such as Zack, Annabeth and Liam) were made immortal. Not gods. Immortal. The charm still worked that my dad gave my 200 years ago, and the blessings hadn't been removed, so that was a plus. Or the Aphrodite blessing could be a con because almost everyone here had that blessing so everyone knew who liked who. Whatever. It wasn't like me to pry.

We reached the Throne Room after joining up with Crystal, Mowana and Bianca, meeting the others there. We all knelt before Nyx and Erebos, them being the only gods present - the others were on Olympus - and they looked grave.

"My most loyal demigods," Erebos started, "I'm afraid that we have no choice but to send the Army of Betrayed to Earth."

"What? Why?" Amber sounded shocked, yet she remained kneeling, as we hadn't been told to rise yet.

Nyx shook her head. "We are no happier about this then you are, my children. The Giants and Titans are rising again. Gaea and Kronos are still asleep/chopped to pieces, but the other Titans are rising. If we stop them overthrowing the gods, the job should be easier for us."

We nodded. It made sense.

"You may go," Chaos said. Yes, she had appeared. It was creepy how she did that. "However, I wish to see Amber Sanders, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico DiAngelo, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Luke Castellan, Zoe Nightshade and Reyna O'Kelly," **I don't know Reyna's last name so I just made it up**.

When the others had left, we asked what Nyx had wanted. She smiled at us. "My children, you are my best warriors. Therefore, I wish to grant you godhood. Do you accept?"

We agreed. After all, our friends were all immortal, so it wasn't like we'd be outliving them. We'd just be getting a power boost.

Erebos smiled along with his wife. "Therefore, I, Erebos, primordial god of darkness, grant you all godhood. Amber Sanders, my own stepdaughter, your title is Filia Fortissimi et Tenebrae, Daughter of Darkness and Valour. I hereby grant you powers over darkness, fear, destruction, all nocturnal animals and valour.

"To Perseus Jackson, I title you Filii Maris et Fides, Son of the Sea 0

and Loyalty. Your powers are over water, sea, the tides, all marine life, earthquakes and loyalty.

"To Thalia Grace, I grant you the title Filiam et Virtus Fulgur, Daughter of Lightning and Strength. Your powers will be over lightning, all creatures of the air, and strength.

"To Jason Grace, I grant you the title Filius et Spiritus Potestatem, Son of the Wind and Power. You will be able to control wind, all creatures of the air and power.

"To Hazel Levesque, I grant you the title Filia Divitiis et Maledictæ, Daughter of Riches and the Cursed. You can control all riches, all animals of the Earth, and those who are cursed. You will be able to lift and place curses as you please.

"To Nico DiAngelo, you are granted the title Filius Mortis et Justítia, Son of Death and Justice. You will be able to decide when a mortal or demigod dies, and where they go in the Underworld. You can also decide how they die.

"To Reyna O'Kelly, your title shall be Filiam et Turbata Tempora Belli, Daughter of War and Troubled Times. You will have the power to tip the tables of a mortal or demigod war, and you will decide on who gets troubled times.

"To Luke Castellan I grant you the title Fures Otimi et Flius Olítus, Son of Theives and Forgotten Heroes. You will be an incredibly skilled thief, and you can tell if a hero will be forgotten, or has been.

"To Zoe Nightshade, I grant you the title Filia Caelum et Iacturam, Dughter of the Sky and Loss. You have control over the sky, and you can tell people what they have lost, or will lose. This can be enough to drive people insane.

"Use your powers wisely, all of you. Oh, a bonus, time powers. You can slow down time, should you want to. You may leave. Do not disappoint me."

We exited, feeling more powerful then ever.

We started to pack our things, which was really a few chainmail shirts and tunics. Yes, the uniform in the Army was the armour you're given when you first get here. It doesn't make you overheat; it's been modified to adjust to the temperature you like the most. It's pretty awesome. You didn't have to wear the helmet though, you could just turn it into it's other form, like Riptide's other form was a pen. Thalia's was a hair clip, Amber's a tiara, Hazel's bobble, mine a pair of shades, Jason's a cap, and Nico's a cap.

"Come on!" Amber said excitedly. "If you're made a god, you get a custom-made sword! Let's go!" We all followed her quickly, and she sped up with a mischeivious glint in her eyes. Eventually we were all sprinting, me being the only one keeping up with Amber. Seriously, that girl was damn fast!

By the time we got to the armoury, everyone except Amber and I were out of breath. We were laughing our heads of at their lack of stamina. True, it is the distance from one end of camp to the other - 15 miles - but still!

Amber looked at me with wide eyes for a second, then burst into renewed laughter. Styx, I forgot. Amber and I had these. . . divices, I suppose. . . that allowed us to read each other's thoughts. Her's was an earing-like thing with rose designs and mine was a watch (like Tyson's sheild. In fact, Tyson made it [he's been secretly helping us since I was betrayed]). It was in case we needed to rally troops and couldn't get a message to each other either way. If we worked together, we could send pictures into other peoples minds. It could be a memory that only one of us has, or both of us, and we could hear other people's thoughts if need be. Bit disturbing to know that we could be listening to your private thoughts at any point but whatever.

Once we were inside the armoury, we helped make our blades. They were Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, Stygian Ice and Chaos Diamond, the most powerful, valuable and rare sword material ever made. There is also a metal called Nyx Steel. It's like Stygian Iron, but harder to destroy.

Mine was sea green, but a dark green - almost black - on the edges and so light it was almost clear in the centre. It was a hand-and-a-half, and the grip was ocean blue, and the crosspiece silver. Amber had a black blade that was completely clear on the edges, and a stripe through the middle. However, I later found out that with her next-generation Trivia powers, she had made the strip in the middle show the person their darkst fears, if she so chose. Her grip was black, and the crosspiece blood red. She had a diamond set in the pommel in which she stored energy. I didn't know it was possible, but if she was low, she could gain energy from the diamond. I don't really understand it either.

Reyna had a purple blade and handle with a black crosspiece, Nico had a black blade and handle with a white crosspiece, Hazel had a white blade and grip with a black crosspiece. Thalia an electric blue blade, sky blue grip and lightning crosspiece, and Jason a sky blue blade, electric blue grip and lightning coloured crosspiece. All their blades were so dark at the edges and very light in the middle. They matched our armour. Each had their respective figurine on the pommel (e.g, mine was a horse, Amber's a grey wolf and Nico's a Helm of Darkness [he had his own copy, as did Hazel and Bianca])

We made the announcement of our departure to Earth that dinner time, and everyone looked horrified at the concept of returning to the place they hate, let alone help their enemies.

"But remember," Amber said at the end, "this will make it all the more easier for us to defeat them in the future, for we will know their styles, yet they won't be able to predict ours!" Everyone cheered at that. As she has for the last 200 years, Amber sat with the recruits who looked the most alone, as she was a good leader, and made people feel welcome. I decided to copy her, and sat with the new camper. He came earlier today, and he was still upset about his betrayal.

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

"Hi," he replied timidly.

"So," I tried to start a conversation, "who was your godly parent?"

"Was?"

"People here tend to renounce their parents. They have adopted mothers - Nyx, Hestia and Artemis - and adopted fathers - Erebos, Apollo and Hermes. Who was your godly parent before?"

"Ares."

I grinned. "Come sit with me and my friends. We have 2 children of Ares. Well, one," I corrected on an after thought, "but the other's a child of Mars, and it's basically the same thing." The boy nodded, and we sat down.

We all introduced ourselves, and it turns our the boy was called Neal. He was announced to be a leftenant. He was originally a member of Camp Half-Blood, but the gods apparently found 'evidence' that he was a spy for the Giants. Like the rest of us who had been exiled on completely bumped-up charges, he wasn't even given a trial.

We had a sing-along and sang _Kashmir_ by Led Zeppelin. Amber and I stayed up with Hestia and Hermes to find a way to transport several thousand demigods to Camp. After that was settled, I literally dragged myself into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit my wonderful, fluffy pillow.


	4. What I've Been Doing The Past 200 Years

**Chapter 4 - What I've Been Doing These Past 200 Years**

**As TheUnknownSacrifice, the main author here, I have decided to let you know what has been happening to both Percy and Annabeth in the past 200 years before the current time (in the story, not 2013 or whatever year you happen to be reading this in).**

**I'll be starting with character profiles, which includes their relationship to Percy/Annabeth, their status in the army (if they're in it) etc. No-one's POV**

**Oh, and I've changed the previous chapter a bit to fill up the holes I just realised have been made.**

Amber Sanders

Appearance: midnight black hair, blue/black eyes [depending on the light] with an amber ringlet around the pupil. Pale skin, full red lips, tall, broad shoulders, large hands and long fingers.

Age: 219 [looks 19]

Relationship to Percy/Annabeth: best friend, responsible for bringing him to the army.

Status: Colonel [one step higher then Lt. Colonel, though no-one really distinguishes the difference. They are treated with equal respect].

Boyfriend/girlfriend: Hercules II [NOT a jerk]

Flaws: impatience; being forgetful;

Fatal Flaw: Let's revenge cloud her judgements.

Reason for being in the army: was considered to be too powerful [as is with all the demigods in the army usually]. Was framed for murdering a boy during the Giant War, however she was just putting him out of his misery due to him being burnt beyond healing and dying a slow, painful death by Greek Fire. Wasn't given a trial.

Godly parent: Nyx [and proud of it]. Next generation Trivia (Roman Hecate).

{Godly Powers: Nocturnal animals, destruction, death, immortality, fear, darkness. e.g. she could make a lot of people very scared of something as small as an ant.}

{Godly animal: Grey Wolf; Red Badger, anything nocturnal.}

Hercules II Freeman

Appearance: [an older version of Percy/Poseidon]

Age: 420 [looks 20]

Relationship to Percy/Annabeth: half-brother, good friend.

Status: Major [cabin counsellor]

Boyfriend/girlfriend: Amber

Flaws: short temper; not really thinking things through.

Fatal Flaw: excessive personal loyalty

Reason for being in the army: was overheard talking to Nyx; someone thought he was passing information to Atlas (at the time was trying to overthrow the gods). Wasn't given a trial. Exiled after defeating Atlas.

Godly parent: Poseidon [doesn't like to be called Poseidon's son]

Mowana Bao

Appearance: bark brown eyes, spiky light brown hair, slightly pointed ears and slanted eyes. Elfish.

Age: 225 [looks 15]

Relationship to Percy/Annabeth: good friend

Status: Captain

Boyfriend/girlfriend: Crystal

Flaws: a tendency to get violent when it comes to harming nature

Fatal Flaw: Unknown

Reason for being in the Army: never went to camp. Lived in the forest with Crystal along with the nymphs and satyrs. Was convicted of burning down the forest and killing said company [not Crystal]. Was exiled after an order supposedly by Pan.

Godly parent: Phaunos [god of forests].

Crystal [no surname]

Appearance: ocean blue eyes, soft brown hair, slightly blue tinted skin.

Age: 225 [looks 15]

Relationship to Percy/Annabeth: good friend.

Status: No real status as she is a Krenaiai Naiad, so looks after the fountains.

Boyfriend/girlfriend: Mowana

Flaws: not good under pressure, gets very angry when it comes to littering.

Fatal Flaw: Unknown

Reason for being in the Army: was with Mowana at the time of his exile.

Godly parent: N/A

**We all know about the rest.**

Zack Lyons

Appearance: stringy brown hair, red-brown eyes, grossly muscled like a minotaur.

Age: 218 [looks 18]

Relationship to Percy/Annabeth: boyfriend.

Status: Jerk of the millennia, 'leader' of Camp Half-Blood

Boyfriend/girlfriend: Annabeth

Flaws: **(Long list)** short temper, big-headed, violent and an overall jerk.

Fatal Flaw: Intense jealousy; resorting to violence when he really shouldn't

Godly parent: Ares

Liam Robinson

Appearance: brown hair, leaf green eyes, tanned skin. Small and skinny.

Age: 215 [looks 15]

Relationship to Percy/Annabeth: ex boyfriend.

Status: N/A. Just a jealous little ba****d

Flaws: can't resist a chance to f**k up someone's life; gets jealous easily

Fatal Flaw: Unknown

Godly parent: Demeter

Annabeth Chase

Appearance: blonde curly hair, grey eyes, tanned skin.

Age: 217 [looks 17]

Relationship to Percy/Annabeth: ex girlfriend.

Status: Bitch of the millennia [as titled by Camp H-B itself]. 'Leader' of Camp H-B

Flaws: not taking other people's feelings into account.

Fatal Flaw: Hubris (excessive pride)

Godly parent: Athena.

**I added Annabeth because she's changed a bit - actually, a lot.**

**Ok, back to Percy POV!**

'What have I been doing recently?' you must be asking. And if your not, screw you, I'm telling you anyway.

Amber and I ran a few chores for Chaos (which, I won't deny, involved going to Earth and killing people - but they were evil, I swear! - and spying. I didn't dare go to ca- _there_, though. They'd recognise me easily), became really good friends, I started dating Bianca which I think Nico found a little awkward, seeing as he was now actual my little bro rather then just as close as, but we got over it.

We were all best buds, and trained together all the time. It was like Camp, but friendlier, more relaxed, more honourable, and just overall better.

But there's more to the betrayal then you think.

A lot more stuff had happened to make me hate the gods then I let on.

I'll start with my mother's murder. . .

It was about a month since the end of the Giant War. Zach had arrived 2 weeks before, and was already turning the campers against me. I asked permission to go see my mother, and Chiron said 'Yes' without even thinking about it. That put a slight damper on my nice mood, that he didn't even care enough to consider the danger I'd be in. Then I shrugged it off. _He knows you can take care of yourself_, I told myself.

I walked to my mom's apartment, only to find it up in flames. I didn't even bother to try and put it out. a) because it was already too far gone to be any survivors, and b) because it was Greek Fire, so water was ineffectual.

I walked back to Camp, my happy mood blasted into oblivion.

I went to tell Chiron. After all, he cared about mom too. But when I walked up to him, he turned to me with an annoyed expression. "What, Percy? Can't you see I'm busy."

I gritted my teeth. Give me a chance to explain, for Poseidon's sake! "I have news about the mortal world."

He waved it off. "If it were something important, I would already know."

"But Chiron -"

"Enough! Stop looking for attention, Perseus! I have to get Zach a new sword, his old one got scratched."

"So he polishes it out! Riptide gets scratched all the time, but I don't complain!"

"I'm tired of this conversation, Percy. Goodbye." And with that, he galloped off towards the armoury. I walked back to my friends, who were sitting by the beach. I told them what'd happened. They were appalled.

"If we didn't have absolutely zero chance of surviving in the outside world," Reyna said, "I would leave right now!"

"After beating up Zach and Chiron first," Jason amended.

"Yeah, that too."

Zach spread rumours that I started the fire to get sympathy, which, of course, people believed blindly and started to _really_ hate me, despite the fact that everyone knew I loved my mother more then anyone, and why _fire_ I have no idea. I hate fire. It reminds me of Leo, and that's a painful memory. Well, not anymore, but it was then.

He told Blackjack to leave and never come back, supposedly on my orders (it took me forever to convince him it wasn't me who gave that order, and then I told him to keep to himself in the forest; I visited him regularly though. He's currently residing in the stables at the Army base, along with Scipio, Arion, Tempest [although he and Arion are mainly wandering around the grounds] and a few unicorns. Oh, and _Epithymía Thanátou_ - Death Wish, in English - Nico's Pegasus/unicorn/Thestral hybrid, who had damnably morbid thoughts, and Amber's dun Unicorn named _Kazan__*****_. I wasn't sure what it meant. I'd have to find out])

But, right now, I don't want to go into details on my misery. I'll just tell you a few interesting discoveries.

Christianity isn't a false faith as was previously believed (you know, because of the Greek Gods being the rulers) they just worshiped Chaos rather then any other deity. Who would have thought?

Another discovery, told by Amber; we were more powerful then the Olympians.

I know, I was shocked too. According to Amber (who seemed to know an infuriatingly large amount more about this then I did) how much power you got depended on who gave this to you. Seeing as we were given godhood by the Primordial gods, we had power equal to them, meaning one of us had about the same power then the Big Three combined. Also, unlike the Olympians, we didn't need permission to enter another god's realm, as Primordial gods are above the Ancient Laws. It also means that if I have a demigod child (I don't plan to, but you never know) I would be able to interfere as much as I wanted, which includes taking them to my realm to train them, if I should wish so.

Bit more on Blackjack; he's fallen in love with _Kazan_ (yes, she's a girl). They have a little boy named _Setsujoku_ **** **(which I don't know the meaning of, but it sounded cool) - Set for short - and a girl named _Ribenji_ ******* - Ji, for short. Both of whom are incredibly cute. Set is a mini Blackjack with Kazan's blue eyes, and Ji is a mini Kazan with Blackjack's black eyes **(It doesn't say Blackjack's eye colour, but he's pure black and his eyes are black in the MOA cover so. . .)**.

*** **_**Kazan**_** means Volcano**

**** **_**Setsujoku**_** means a) Revenge, b) Vindication of Honour or c) Making Up For Loss**

*******_**Ribenji**_** means Revenge. **

**All are Japanese. **

Positions in the Army (in order of importance lowest to highest)

Sergeant

Leftenant

1st Leftenant

Captain

Major

Lt Colonel

Colonel

Trivia question: Why do you think I made Amber's last name Sanders? The first person to answer correctly gets a dedication!

Hint; she's a Colonel ;p

**Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories recently, but I had the worst case of writer's block, and I have **_**so**_** many other story ideas. I've set up a poll on my page on what story I should update.**

**a) this.**

**b) my PJO/HP crossover**

**c) a new story of my choice.**

**Vote now!**

**I'll probably be updating all my current stories and maybe posting a new one as it was my birthday on the 1st so I'm in a good mood :)**


End file.
